


Naruto's Super Secret Information Gathering Technique

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Mentions Canon Character Death breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Jiraya plays up being a womanizing drunk writer who is reliving his glory days to help gather Intel for the Leaf.  While training Naruto for those three years you can bet he trains Naruto on Intel gathering.  The problem is Naruto is too young to drink, he's not a writer, he has not glory days and don't get me started on him trying to pick up a woman after all his only kiss has been with Sasuke.  So just what does Naruto do?  Oh and the name of the technique? Well let's just say that both Jiraya and Minato suck and making up names.





	Naruto's Super Secret Information Gathering Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Driving back from the city, I was trying to work through some plot bunnies on my other WIP (Genma and Naruto possibly an A/B/O, possibly and Naruto Harem depending on how they all talk to me) when the song "Rise" by Katy Perry came on and I thought this is so Naruto and of course in my head he was on stage singing it which lead to the whole story idea..no spoilers. It was only going to be a couple of hundred words, turned into a couple of thousand, still pretty short. I so could have expanded it a lot more but decided to cut it and get back to my other ones. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Naruto was tired of watching the Pervy sage drink his way through brothel after brothel after brothel. 

"Pervy Sage," the blonde stomped his foot, he was working up a good head of steam, "you are supposed to train me. I need to be able to protect myself from the stupid Akatsuki."

"Naruto, I am gathering important information on this trip. It's not just for your benefit, but also for the Leaf. So be a good little brat and go and practice with those water balloons." Jiraya watched as his godson fumed and stomped off into the treeline. "Ahh Minato he is so much the perfect combination of you and Kushina. I'm almost scared to see what he will accomplish." His musing done, the Sannin headed back towards the brothels, his drunken mask slipping back on his face.

The hours faded away as afternoon turned to night. Naruto was trying his best to master this chakra movements the spinning and popping and force but nothing really made sense. "Damn it why can't I be smart like Shikamaru, or better like Sasuke?" He wasn't getting it and he felt so alone.

"Naruto?" Jiraya appeared fro pm behind a tree, he was a little shocked by how down the blonde sounded, but honestly he shouldn't be that surprised.

"Whatever," Naruto quickly dashed away tears not wanting to appear weak and have even the Pervy Sage abandon him.

"Naruto sit down." Jiraya, figured that maybe he'd better talk to the boy about what he was doing and why, or at least a little bit. He setup a small sound barrier to protect them, they were still in enemy territory after all. "We are traveling for many different reasons. First; getting you out of the village will give you a bit of protection. If the Akatsuki can't find you they can't get you. Secondly; training. It may not seem like it but you are learning by leaps and bounds. Tsunade may be the only one to truly understand just how strong you are going to be when you get back. Thirdly; we are getting information that we can send back to the village. A good shinobi always keeps his ears open to hear secrets from loose lips."

"But your the one doing most of the talking. You sit in the brothels, drinking, and gambling and sharing more information then your getting." He seen the old man tell the same story time after time.

"What you see is a personae. People know me as a writer. I go into the brothels talking about my books and how I need to do research. People hear that and they want to be in my book, so they tell me stories. The women in those brothels know things because men talk without thinking about who else is in the room. The women aren't shinobi so they aren't of consequence. It's the same with wait staff and merchants. That is why you never talk about anything that you don't want overheard anywhere except outside in the open or at home." Jiraya watched to see just how Naruto was absorbing the information. It was a lot for the blonde to take in. 

"Is that why you set up a silencing seal?"

"It is and I will gladly teach you a couple of different ones on this trip."

"So if I'm traveling do I need to do the same type of tricks?" Naruto was trying his best to wrap his mind around everything.

Jiraya laughed. It was big and booming, but didn't have a mean feel to it, "no, the drunken womanizing writer is my gig. If you notice when I talk I tend to tell the same three or four stories and they are all at least a decade old. There are no secrets in those stories. Obviously you can't use that technique. You need to look at what you do best and tweak it so that you can gather information for the village without giving anything away. Think about it. We can use this trip to brainstorm different ideas as well." Jiraya knew that he'd given the boy enough to think about for now. Standing he released the seal and clapped his hands. "Now back to the chakra control, show me what you've got."

They moved from town to town, Naruto training just outside while Jiraya worked the village square learning what he could.

"Hey, Pervy Sage." The night was cool, but this was the first town in a number of weeks that had an open air Onsen and the pair and decided to make an event out of it. 

"What is it kid?" Jiraya was just too relaxed to take exception to the title tonight. His arms were outstretched and his head tilted back. 

Naruto rested his chin on his folded arms as he looked over at his mentor. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that the old man was asleep, "I have an idea about my training." He was trying to keep in mind everything that Jiraya had mentioned the other night. There were a number of others with them and he had noticed that some of them had definitely let the illusion of privacy cloud their judgement. "Can you join me tomorrow to help me with some fine tuning?"

Jiraya cracked open an eye as he looked over at the Kuuybi container. "Sure kid." He was learning. Naruto hadn't changed much in the last couple of weeks, but he had been careful about what he had said and what he had asked in public. It wasn't enough to make them conspicuous, but it was enough for them to fly under the radar a number of times. "Hey, good job this last week." The way Naruto blushed reminded Jiraya that he really should remember to compliment the kid more often when he did a good job.

Naruto was out in the forest the next morning, practicing everything that he knew about chakra control. Using the rasangan required him to use at least one clone, it was recalling his clones that gave him the idea he wanted to purpose to Jiraya.

"So, Naruto." Jiraya came into the clearing, "what idea did you come with?"

"Well you told me to look at what I do best and tweak it right? Well the jutsu's that I do well are the multi shadow clone, the rasangan, and the sexy jutsu. Obviously the rasangan won't work for trying to get information out of the public, unless I'm in a fight or threatening people and I don't want to do that. So I was thinking if I use my sexy jutsu, it would sort of be like the way people assume pretty ladies are stupid. The thing is, my sexy jutsu form looks a lot like me. I was wondering if I could alter their appearance. It would take a lot of practice to make each one look a little different from the others."

"Okay, that's an idea. Men will talk to pretty ladies, and if you have them scantily clad all the better." Jiraya started rubbing his hands together. The blonde was beautiful, but brunette and raven haired beauties too. He couldn't wait.

"This isn't going to be battle of the bathing beauties. I want to be able to help the village. I'm not a writer, I don't have your skills or history. I need to find something else to use."

Jiraya watched the way Naruto fussed. "Let me see what this multi version of your sexy jutsu looks like. Let's start with four that look the same, we can tweak each one so that they're not identical."

Naruto formed the hand seals and transformed himself into a female as well as created three female clones. They were the typical buxom blonde bombshells, because it was Jiraya he made sure they all had clothing on, similar to what he'd seen the female ANBU wear.

"So first things first, change the hair color and styles so that each one is different."

It took Naruto a couple of minutes to do so. He styled each one after a female shinobi he knew in the village. He kept the hair colors to differing shades of brown and black as they were most common. 

"Now let's on work on changing the body shape." Jiraya was impressed as Naruto changed the clones height and physical attributes. The four female figures still looked like they were related, but no longer were identical. If the kid managed to get this to work, it would be a wonderful training technique. 

Naruto spent the rest of that day training while in holding the female forms. Jiraya watched and critiqued his form. "Time to call if a day." The sun had just set and Sannin was getting hungry. "Release the forms Naruto." He kept a close eye on the blonde as they made their way into town for the evening. "How are you feeling? Any strain on your chakra reserves?" Naruto didn't answer right away and Jiraya started to worry, had the multitasking really put that much of a strain on the kid?

"I think..." Naruto was really trying to analyze how he was feeling and what he had learned, "I think that if I were to just be mingling around town talking to gather information I can create a maximum of six clones especially if I'm going to have them look differently. If they're going to be doing something, like waitressing, I don't think I can do more then three right now."

"The other thing we're going to have to work on is shielding your chakra."

"Shielding my chakra? What the heck is that?" Naruto was scared that his brain was going to melt.

Jiraya beamed, he was proud of the way Naruto had grown. This was a form of training that wasn't going to go sideways like loosening the seal had. He rubbed a hand over his still healing chest, "What I mean is the generally the public doesn't use chakra. Those who have and can use chakra are pulled into the academy and become shinobi. If a pretty waitress starts asking questions and I notice a large chakra network, the first thing I'm going to think is 'she's a shinobi' and I'm going to watch what I say. You have the reserves and we will work on the jutsu. It's a complicated one. It should bring your chakra levels down to below shinobi levels. This jutsu should also hold up to scrutiny from both the Sharigan and a Byakugan user."

"So I could hide from Kakashi Sensei with this?" Naruto could think of a hundred possibilities to really get into trouble with it. Not that he ever really wanted to get into serous shit, but he just wanted to noticed, to be acknowledged.

"Naruto, if I find out that you are using this for petty shit I will rain pain down upon you like you have never known." Jiraya knew how many times they had tried to see Kakashi's face and he respected the former ANBU too much to allow to the blonde to spy on him without his knowledge.

Naruto must have had an idea of what Jiraya was thinking because he tried to do some fast talking. "I'm not going to do anything bad I promise. I won't go and spy on Kakashi, I just want..." He trailed off, he was going to sound like a needy little child if he kept this up. "I just want him to see that I'm worth his time too."

Jiraya took a step back. Fuck, they had really done a number on the kid's self confidence. "You are going to blow him away. You are more then worth his time, and he knows it. He's just feeling guilty that he couldn't stop Sasuke."

Naruto spent the next four months refining his clone family. He would have them purchase their supplies and practice with Intel gathering in every new town they found. Jiraya was impressed the kid was growing by leaps and bounds. As soon as he woke up in the morning, Naruto was activating the Chakra Shield jutsu. It was something that only Naruto could do, with his access to the nine tails chakra, to activate it and hold all day. It would definitely hide him for the Akatsuki, but he also knew that wasn't Naruto's way. He wouldn't hide and let someone else get hurt in his place. He would flaunt his presence in order to bring the fight to him and protect his friends.

Jiraya had Naruto join him in one of the brothels to watch how he drew out information. The kid always picked things up better by watching and doing then by listening. They still needed to come up with a gimmick of sorts. His was the womanizing, drunk, writer. The old war hero trying to relive his glory days. It worked more then he wanted to admit. 

"Jiraya-Sama," the blonde cozied up to him spilling her drink on his chest as she tried to press her chest even closer. "Why did you bring that one?" She pointed to Naruto who was sitting way to stiff to be anything but an untried youth, at least the form was holding.

"Oh she's part of the current mission I'm on. Top secret you know." His staged whisper had them the focus of couple of shinobi in the back. 

"She's a bit of a wet blanket, don't ya think?" The bar wench wanted the girl gone so she get the old man drunk and rob him of the heavy purse she had seen the night before.

Naruto stiffened a little, but relaxed as he realized that was part of the plan. He huffed and looked around. How could he turn this around to his advantage. Spying the karaoke sign, he had an idea. "Jiraya, since this is so boring I'm going to join the karaoke contest." He didn't wait for an answer just got up and went to the far side of the bar. Technically he was still in Jiraya's line of sight. 

Jiraya wasn't sure what the kid had in mind, but this might just work in their favour. The chick was getting impatient and the five shinobi in the back just might split up and make it easier for them to take them out without totally blowing their cover. 

The voice that came over the mike had everyone turning towards the stage. Whoever was singing had the most amazing voice. One song turned into two turned into six, until the bar owner announced that whoever it was, was taking a break.

"While the entertainment is taking a break, how about you get us some more drinks sweetheart. I'll be right back." Jiraya stood and made a show of stumbling towards the bathrooms in the back corner. Two shinobi from the Hidden Stone followed him, Jiraya lead them down the back hall and away from the civilians. He worked quickly taking the two out and hiding the bodies inside one of the storage frogs to send back to the leaf. That was another conversation he'd have to have with Naruto and he wasn't looking forward to it. Jiraya made his way back to the table and the drinks waiting for him there.

"I got us some sake." 

Jiraya laughed, "thank you sweetheart, I worked up a bit of a thirst there." He held the glass for a second in order to counter the drugs she had put in it. Man he hoped that Naruto got the hang of this quickly, he was so getting tired of dealing with all of the double speak day in and day out. Maybe he needed to go on a real holiday.

Naruto choose that moment to come back and join them. 

"Naruku, are you done singing?" Jiraya kind of felt bad for not paying attention to how the kid had done.

"Ya," the blonde turned brunette blushed, "I guess there was a contest and I won." 

"Well that is cause to celebrate." Jiraya tapped his leg, and waited to see what Naruto's response was. 

Naruto played the part of the spoiled rich kid perfectly. "Well I'm bored and you promised my father that I would be well looked after on our travel and so far we have been sleeping outdoors. I demand we spend the night at the inn tonight."

Jiraya rolled his eyes to play the part, shrugging an apology to the blonde who had bought him the drink. "Well in that case I guess we better head out and see if the inn has room for us. I'm glad your singing was profitable so you can pay for your own room." He stood and lead the way outside arguing with Naruto the whole way.

Once out of sight Naruto released the jutsu and stretched his arms above his head. "I don't know why, but every time I release the sexy jutsu, it always feels like I need a full body stretch."

Jiraya lit the their campfire, "so what was that about the karaoke? Did you actually go up and sing or what?"

The blush on Naruto's face made Jiraya wish he hadn't missed it. "Yeah. I love music. I can't sing well in this form, but as a woman I'm not that bad." Naruto climbed into his bedroll.

Jiraya pulled out his pen and wrote for a couple of hours as was his habit, before turning for the night. 

The morning sun and smell of the strong tea that Naruto liked to brew in the morning woke Jiraya. Sitting up he accepted the cup of tea as he watched Naruto fuss around the campsite.  
"You know, I had an idea last night after you fell asleep."

"And that was?" Naruto waited, Jiraya often came up with solutions to problems after a night of writing.

The Sannin grinned, "we make you a band." His grinned widened at Naruto's confused look. "You said last night that you sing better in your female form. So we create a band. The real you does the singing, the clones can either play instruments or act as backup singers."

"I don't know how to play any instruments." Naruto paled, that wasn't completely accurate, but he wasn't the greatest with the guitar, more because he hadn't wanted to practice.

"Now I know that's a lie. I know that you play the guitar, because I remember you showing me. You just need to practice. If you use a local band that means a greater chance of slipping up. By being the entire band you can control all aspects of who you talk to. Plus then there are four of you to talk to the locals and get information. Everyone wants to talk to musicians." Jiraya was getting excited about this.

Naruto felt sick, "please tell me I don't have to write my own music."

"God no, you should be fine just doing covers of the more popular tunes." Jiraya could see that he had Naruto hooked. "We'll keep up the practice on this trip with chakra shield and the same form. If we find a place to buy a guitar we'll pick one up and you can start practicing again."

"I don't want anyone back in the Leaf to know about this." Naruto was going to be sick. "I mean it Pervy Sage, nobody finds out. Ever."

"Okay, okay. We'll keep it a secret. Why you wouldn't want to shout your accomplishments to the heavens I don't know, but I'll do as you ask." 

******

Kakashi looked at the young woman who stood in front of his desk. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Terra, sir." The woman bowed.

"Right, and you need what from us?" Kakashi was extremely confused.

"I need your permission to put flyers up in the village." She sighed heavily. This was the eighth village she'd been to since she'd taken over the position and the explainations never seemed to get any easier. At least the village gave her a clue that lead her here. "There was a band that traveled from town to town about six years ago. The Four Mees. They were quite popular and worked only with one agent. ChoCho marketing. The problem is the ChoCho marketing has gone bankrupt and all the agents have gone on to other jobs. The agents I have been able to find all say the same thing. The only one who ever dealt with The Four Mees was a gentleman by the name of Dan Shinko. He died four years ago. I have pictures of the group with someone who was later identified as one of the legendary Sannin Jiraya from the Hidden Leaf here, but I understand that he too has died."

Kakashi steepled his fingers. It was almost too fantastical to believe. "Would you happen to have a copy of the picture, I knew Jiraya quite well and so did a couple of people I know. I could have them look at the picture to see if they knew who Jiraya was traveling with."

Terra looked about to cry. "Of course, if you would do that it would be ever so wonderful." She dug around in her bag to pull out a well worn picture and handed it over to the Hokage.

"Do you mind if I keep this for now? I can have it back to you, along with an answer tomorrow."

"That would be fine." Her search might actually be near an end.

Cat escorted the woman out of the office while Yamato and Gai gathered around the desk.

"Do you recognize the people in the picture?" Gai was curious.

"No." Kakashi was worried, as he looked over at Yamato. 

"Well it's definitely Jiraya, only he would wear that red jacket with the long white hair. You're worried about how Naruto will react though aren't you?" At Kakashi nod Yamato smiled, "it's been quite a while and Naruto has worked through a lot of his grief. He talks about Jiraya a lot. It's actually kind of cute to see how he brings him up once in a while during casual conversation."

"Alright, bring him in."

It wasn't long before Naruto stood before the Hokage's desk. "What can I do for you Kakashi?"

"A lady was in looking for some information a while ago." Kakashi stuttered, he wasn't sure if he should work his way around to the point or just be blunt.

"What's that got to do with me? Don't ANBU normally deal with that type of thing?"

The silver haired man rolled his eyes, blunt it was. "She was looking for some information about some people in a photo she had, and one of those were identified as Jiraya."

Naruto froze. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"I'd like you to look at the photo. It's a little blurry, but we think it's from about the time when you were training with him so you might know something."

"Okay." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before reaching for the picture. His eyes found his godfather first. "Pervy Sage," the whisper held the threat of tears as the blonde took in every detail of the man he came to regard as his only family for so long. What shocked him the most was to see himself in the picture.

"Do you recognize the women with him?" Yamato broke the silence and called Naruto back to the issue at hand. "This Terra is looking for the female band that was popular about six years ago. I guess the agent that they dealt with is dead, and the only clue this new lady has is this picture."

Well that certainly explained a lot of things. Naruto was going to have to go home and really think on how to proceed carefully here. He was just glad that neither Kakashi nor Yamato recognized his female form. "Well she looks familiar. I think Jiraya was fan and we went to see her a couple of time when our paths crossed. I think she liked his books too. I can't remember her name though."

Three weeks later when Naruto had some vacation time, he went to one of the larger towns nearby and transformed into Naruku, the female lead of the Four Mees. Walking into the nearest branch of the same agency that held Jiraya's books she had them contact Terra to find out what it was she needed and set up a way for messages to be delivered with the need for transformation. 

Back in the comfort of Jiraya's well hidden house, Naruto removed the message from the carrier bird and read the letter. A rerelease of The Four Mees album. He had totally forgotten that they even recorded an album. Using his practice with Jiraya's books. He negotiated a contract deal and signed the papers. It shocked the hell out him when the next week all he saw was his face and those of his clones plastered everywhere announcing the new album. When his friends started talking about their favorite songs it was strange. Listening to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino talk about the crush they had on the different band members when they were first popular had him walking away. The worst was walking into the the Hokage's office to listen to Kakashi and Gai try to sing a duet.

"Naruto, are you not a fan of the Four Mees?" Gai was sure they were one of the biggest bands of all times.

"Not really. I mean I like the music but I guess I just don't get it all." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Must have something to do with all the brothels that Jiraya drug you around to when you young." Kakashi provided him with the perfect out. “They were sure to have other entertainment, eh?”

"Yeah that must be it." Naruto just shook his head and walked out. Looking down at the village from atop the head of the fourth Hokage Naruto chuckled. Learning to be a woman that didn't look or act like him had taken a lot of practice. Trying to hide from genius shinobi had taken skill and learning to how to gather information had taken patience he had never been sure he possessed. Realizing that all of that never really left you blew his mind. "Well dad, you wouldn't believe the shit I got myself into this month, and it's still all Jiraya fault."


End file.
